


The Demonstration

by Cypress (CalmWatersSubtleDance)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Ashlander Language, Ashlanders - Freeform, Cock Sucking, Dunmer - Freeform, Elder Scrolls Lore References, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gender and Body Positivity, Intersex Nerevarine, Khajiit - Freeform, Kissing, LGBT Themes, Nerevarine uses She/Her pronouns, Non-Binary Nerevarine, Occurs Pre Main Quest, Oral Sex, Other, Swearing, Ta'agra, Velothi, happy characters, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmWatersSubtleDance/pseuds/Cypress
Summary: Camped on the shore of Lake Amaya, Julan and Ma'zurah talk about the nature of love and get to know each other better. When the topic turns to more physical matters, Ma'zurah determines to give Julan a demonstration in how to perform an act which Julan has no experience performing.





	The Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> This is Ma’zurah and Julan’s second time together. Occurs before my fic "The Telepathy Ring", but after "Ma'zurah, Azurah, and the Birth of the Khajiit". Sorry for posting out of order. My brain isn't linear apparently.
> 
> Mods Directly Referenced:  
> -Julan Ashlander Companion Mod by Kateri. http://lovkullen.net/Emma/Kateri.htm  
> -White Senches Race Mod by Kieve. http://www.nexusmods.com/morrowind/mods/10415/

They made camp somewhere several hours south of Fort Moonmoth, along the shores of Lake Amaya. The night was clear and bright from the light of the moons, but the ground was still wet from recent rainfall. Julan had managed to get a fire going, despite the wet wood, but they were both reluctant to sit on the damp ground. Instead they stood in front of the fire looking out toward the lake, side by side, with one arm round each other in a half embrace.

“Hey Ma'zurah, just out of curiosity… how many partners have you had?” 

“Mmm… only two she would actually qualify as a partner in the way Julan is, but lovers… more than she can count on both hands.”

He raised his eyebrows at that.

“What can Ma’zurah say! She really likes sex!” She withdrew somewhat defensively.

“Hey… I'm not judging you.” he soothed. “I was just surprised. I’ve only had Shani.” He drew her back to him and kissed her cheek.

“Sorry…” She smiled at him ruefully. “Some of them in Cyrodiil did judge Ma’zurah, and she does not like being judged. Khajiit never judged her for that… or for being double sexed.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, staring into the fire and across the lake, an arm around each other affectionately. Ma'zurah leaned her head against Julan’s shoulder.

“I was just trying to figure out… but you’ve had the opportunity, so I was wondering… have you ever been in love?”

“Hmm?” Ma'zurah lifted her head and looked at him.

“Sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to, and you don't have to give me details, either. I'm just trying to figure something out, and maybe you know more about it than me.”

“Why Julan! It has not even been that long, and you’re already starting to think about this?” She quirked a whiskered eyebrow at him in amusement.

“Oh, uh… sorry, I didn't actually think about how that would sound. I didn't mean to give you the wrong impression. I really, really like you, but I was trying to figure out something else.” He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Hmm… well… Ma’zurah is afraid she is no help. Ma'zurah has never been in love. What was Julan hoping Ma’zurah could help with?”

“I'm trying to figure out… if you’re in love, how do you know that you are? How can you tell it’s different from, say, friendship, or sex? Or sexy friendship?”

“Ma’zurah always thought she would be able to tell if she were in love because it would feel special.”

“Yes! That’s what I thought! I always had this idea that love would feel different, somehow. That it was more than being friends with someone, or finding them attractive. A deep, spiritual connection, that was unique and life changing.”

“Well… Ma'zurah would not necessarily go that far. Ma'zurah knows it is possible to be in love with more than one person at a time, and that love is not diminished by the addition of more to love. Love is infinite, and can create a connection between anybody. Special, yes, but not really any more unique than the individuals involved, the individuals are enough. Julan is talking like a romantic.”

“Uh… I wasn't trying to this time. I just think that if I was in love, I should be able to tell, because it would feel completely different to anything I had ever felt before. It would mean I had an unbreakable bond with someone, not just their body, or their mind, but their soul too.”

“Julan… What you just described sounds like what a romantic believes.”

“Oh! Sorry, I thought you meant I was flirting with you.”

Ma'zurah gave a fond but exasperated sigh. “Julan… you’ve done a lot more than just flirt with Ma’zurah…”

“Well, I admit you haven't exactly been beating me off with a stick so far!” Julan grinned down at her.

“Ma’zurah will beat you off with something else…” she mumbled into his shoulder.

Julan barked a surprised laugh. “Hah! Oh gods… Ma'zurah… you are adorable.”

She fluttered her eyelashes at him. “Why thank you! Was it Ma'zurah's lovely long tail, her solemn maturity, or her ability to derail serious conversations with flirting?”

Julan shook with laughter. “The tail. Definitely the tail.”

She wrapped the aforementioned appendage around his leg.

He leaned his head against hers. “So what do Khajiit use their tail for? It’s very pretty, but I never figured out why you have it. Is it just there because Azura made you all look like cats?”

“Mmm… it makes Khajiit more balanced and agile than other races, and Khajiit also use it in body language. And it helps with a neat trick Khajiit can do, where we always land on our feet if we fall.”

“Hmm! Useful.” He turned and kissed the top of her head.

They sat in companionable silence, blinking into the fire.

“Mmm… I guess we’re going to have to get our bedrolls dirty in this wet grass eventually, aren't we?”

“Well, we could sleep in a tree. Oh wait, Julan don't have a tail to keep him balanced.” Ma’zurah’s voice dripped with good natured sarcasm. She snickered and grabbed his ass.

Julan jumped, then turned to her with one eyebrow raised. “Don't start something you’re not going to finish.” he warned with a smirk.

“Ma’zurah never said she would not finish it…” Mischief glinted in her eyes as an idea occurred to her. She leaned toward him. “...Hey Julan? Have you ever had your cock sucked?”

His eyes widened. “Yes… but… not often. Shani didn't really like the taste when I, you know, finished in her mouth, and didn't like the mess if I didn't.”

“Ma'zurah will tell you a secret…” she told him in a half whisper. “Ma'zurah loves sucking cock… she thinks she’s pretty good at it too, and she has never minded the taste before.” She bit her lip.

Julan’s breath hitched. “Yeah…?”

“Mhmm… and she taught herself not to gag, too. Ma'zurah thinks getting your cock sucked by people with cocks is the best… because they already know what feels good…” She reached down to brush her fingers against Julan’s cock through his pants. “Would Julan like a demonstration…?”

Julan groaned at her unexpected touch. “Gods, yes!” He leaned in and kissed her, hard. She reciprocated eagerly, then broke the kiss at a sudden thought.

“Oh! Ma'zurah should probably mention… Mmm, she has heard that some people do not like Khajiit rough tongues, but she has never actually encountered anybody. Ma’zurah will be gentle to start, though, and if it is too much, just tell her.”

“Okay.” He smiled at her. “Do you… want me to try sucking your cock too?” he asked a bit hesitantly.

She grinned. “Ma’zurah would love that. But only if Julan wants to.” She tapped his nose playfully. “And if Julan tries it and doesn't like it, he doesn't have to keep doing it. Ma’zurah will not be offended. Ma’zurah enjoys having her lovers enjoy themselves.”

“I've, uh… never really… that is, I'm not sure… what to do, exactly…” Julan’s ears flushed slightly.

“Sure you do. You know what you like. Or does Ma'zurah need to refresh your memory? Because she was going to do that anyway…” She laughed and knelt in the grass in front of him, and began unlacing his pants.

Julan’s breath quickened and he helped her get his pants unlaced to release his stiffening cock.

She didn't go for it immediately. Instead she nuzzled the juncture between his thigh and his hip and purred. Her whiskers tickled him slightly and he had to stop himself from laughing and jerking away.

“Mmm… Julan always smells so delicious…” she licked along the slight crease of his hip, then nipped him gently. Julan yelped, more out of surprise than pain, and his hands flew to her hair.

She grinned wickedly at him, and turned her attention to his half hard cock. She kissed a trail along the underside of his cock and gently tried licking his shaft with her rough tongue.

Julan drew in a sharp breath. “Oh wow… your tongue… that’s really intense…”

Ma'zurah nodded acknowledgement. Less licking if she wanted this to last then. She licked her lips, and slid them along his cock from base to tip. She kissed at the tip, then sucked at it with just her lips. Julan gave a low moan, and ran his fingers through her hair. Ma'zurah smiled at him and arched her head into his hand, closing her eyes and purring. He smiled back at her reaction, and caressed her cheek before returning his fingers to her hair. She stroked his cock in one hand. 

She continued exploring his cock with her lips, savoring the feel of it--the texture, the taste--and the small noises he made in response.

Deciding she didn't care if he didn't last long, she licked his cock again from base to tip, and he sucked in a sharp breath. Desperate to draw more noises from him, she ran her tongue around the head of his cock and he gave a satisfying raw groan.

She glanced up at him with mischief in her eyes. Leaning forward, she took his cock into her mouth all at once, and Julan gasped and shuddered, his grip tightening in Ma'zurah's hair.

“M-Mephala!” He groaned, his eyes half closed against the intense sensation, and he looked down at Ma'zurah to meet her gaze. Ma'zurah gave him a slow blink and pulled at Julan's hips so he bucked his cock into her mouth rhythmically. He took the hint, and fucked into her mouth, hand fisted in her hair, breathing irregular. True to her word, she didn't gag.

She reached a hand down, drew her skirt up to her waist, and pulled her panties down to release her own very much aroused cock. She stroked herself to the rhythm of his hips and moaned against him. Turning herself slightly to the side, she offered him a better view of her arousal from pleasuring him. He made a small noise that sounded suspiciously like a whimper at the sight. 

She drew back a bit and fingered her slit, pressing two fingers inside herself down to the last knuckle, then withdrew them and licked her own fingers clean, meeting his eyes the whole time. His eyes widened and she hummed in pleasure at her own taste. He drew in a shaky breath and his cock twitched in her other hand. She smirked at him.

Returning her attention to Julan’s cock, she swirled her tongue around the head, and stroked him. She palmed his balls, and pressed a knuckle against his perineum. He gasped and began fucking into her mouth again in response. 

She pulled at his hips to better set a rhythm, and sucked his cock in earnest, moaning softly with each of his thrusts.

Meeting his gaze again, eyes smiling, she took him deep into her throat and swallowed. Her rough tongue slid along the whole length of his cock.

His lips parted and his brow knotted. “Oh gods! Oh Ma'zurah! I’m gonna come… Ma'zurah!”

She eagerly slid her tongue along his length again. Head thrown back, pulling at her hair in desperation, breath ragged and voice hoarse, he cried out her name and came down her throat. “Ma’zuraaah!” He felt himself spurt against her tongue, and he saw stars behind his eyes from the intensity as she swallowed him down. His legs felt weak as he felt her throat work along his cock.

She eventually drew back and milked the last few drops from him with her lips. She released his cock with a wet pop and licked her lips, a smug smile playing across her face, and affection in her eyes. 

Julan’s legs finally gave out on him, and he fell to his knees in front of her and pulled her into a fierce hug. “That… was amazing…”

She grinned and relaxed into his embrace. “Mmm… Ma’zurah loves doing it… and Julan is a verrrry responsive partner…” she purred. “The best kind…” 

They held each other for a few minutes while Julan’s heart rate slowed and he caught his breath. Ma’zurah nuzzled his neck and breathed in his scent. Eventually growing impatient, she drew back and gave him a coy look. “Did you want to try?”

He blinked. “I… okay.” He smiled at her. “Stand up.”

She did so, tucking her skirt up out of the way and removing her panties entirely.

Julan reached for her and explored her small, unfamiliar cock with his fingers. It jutted out from between the very top of her folds, still half aroused. The white fur that covered her entire body thinned to a bare nothing at the base, leaving smooth, pink skin. She was smaller than he was by at least a couple inches, ranging somewhat less than four inches long. Julan figured that probably just made his job easier--not that he minded at this point, now that he’d had time to get used to the idea.

He looked up at her and leaned in to kiss the head of her cock. Ma’zurah caught her breath. Encouraged, he took a tentative lick, and she made a sound that was half moan, half sigh.

He smiled up at her. “You’re gorgeous…” he leaned in to kiss along her cock.

“Mmm… and you--oh! you are wonderful, Julan…” She caressed his cheek.

Growing bolder, Julan gently took the head of her cock between his lips and sucked on it.

“Oh yes… Julan…” she breathed.

He pulled her further into his mouth and licked around her cock.

Her breath hitched, and she took one of his hands to guide him to her slit. “Try this.” She curled his hand closed, then uncurled two fingers and slid them between her folds.

She was soaking wet, and Julan couldn't resist neglecting her cock long enough to pull her forward with hands clutching her hips, spread her with his thumbs, and lean forward to taste her. He let out a long groan, and slid his tongue deep into her, eyes closed in bliss at her taste.

She gasped, and moved to straddle his kneeling form more fully, giving him better access. One hand still in his hair, she moved to stroke her cock lightly. Julan lapped at her entrance greedily.

“Oh Mafala, Julan!” she moaned, breathing hard.

Julan broke away with glistening lips and a wicked grin. He caught the hand which had been working her cock, and laced his fingers between hers. “So what was it you wanted me to try?”

“Mmm… Here, move...” She took his hand in both of hers and moved two of his fingers in a beckoning gesture. “And… Move like this.”

He licked his lips and tried it, sliding two fingers into her and caressing the forward wall of her passage.

“Aah! More, Julan… Ma’zurah will not break! Ah! she wants you!” She ran her fingers through his hair again.

With a cocky grin, he met her eyes again and leaned forward on his knees to take her cock back into his mouth. She whimpered and bit her lip, brow furrowing.

Julan worked her inside with his fingers, and out with his lips and tongue, drawing gasps, sighs, and small noises of pleasure from Ma'zurah with every pass of his lips. She stroked his hair and tried to restrain herself from bucking her hips forward.

“Oh… Julan… that feels amazing! Ah! Jat!”

Julan was thoroughly enjoying himself now, and he started experimenting with some of the faster and more complicated manoeuvres of the tongue he’d felt Ma'zurah use on him. She loudly moaned praise and pleasure to him, head falling back. Feeling bold, he tried taking her into the back of his throat, attempting to suppress his impulse to gag. After his second attempt though, her cock hit the back of his throat wrong, and he had to draw back and cough. 

“Careful! It is not as easy as it looks.” She laughed fondly.

“No, I guess not…” He shot her a lopsided grin, then closed his eyes and moved forward to try again. 

She moaned, but moved a hand down to clasp the wrist of the hand he was using to stroke inside her. “Gods… When you want Ma'zurah to come, do this as fast and as hard as you can…” She moved his wrist in demonstration.

“Okay!” He wrapped his one unoccupied arm around her waist, took her deep into his throat to suck at the whole length of her cock, and pumped his fingers into her much harder.

“Oh fuck Julan!” she wailed. “She did not think you meant to do it immediately! Ah! Jat! Ras kud! Afa! Please!” She clutched at his hair.

He stifled the urge to grin and bobbed his head onto her steadily without slowing the motion of his fingers. She began making tiny thrusting motions into his mouth, obviously beginning to lose control of her self discipline. He held her tighter around the waist, but still didn't slow.

“Julan! Julan! Julan! Jer nezal opa do! Mafala! Saa, va… Ma’zurah is…. Oh Julan!” She screamed, threw her head back, and gripped his hair with both hands.

Julan felt her internal muscles tighten around his fingers and then flutter in release as she came. He felt her spurt against his tongue and tried to swallow her down the same way she had swallowed him. Her cries were music to him, and he felt lost in the heady sensation of triumph and success. 

Her cries slowly reduced to panting whimpers, and Julan sucked gently on the tip of her cock to milk the last few drops, just as she had done. She finally collapsed into his arms and held him about the neck.

After a few heartbeats, she drew back and kissed him full on the mouth, lapping at his lips to beg entrance, totally heedless of her own taste still on his tongue. She sighed happily when he offered her admittance and kissed in passionately response.

He shifted slightly to support her better, and she broke away with a grin to kneel in the grass instead of half laying on him.

“Julan is a quick learner.” She leaned her forehead against his. “But Ma'zurah already knew that.” She gave a soft laugh and nuzzled him.

“Mhmm… I see what you mean about responsive partners being the best kind, too. I think I might be addicted to those little noises you kept making.” He brought a hand up to stroke her whiskered cheek.

She giggled and peppered his lips in a series of light, breathy kisses. “Ma’zurah is… so glad… Julan likes it…” she told him between kisses. “Gods, that was wonderful…” She sighed happily.

Julan felt a swell of pride and happiness and hugged her to him. He felt a purr vibrate through her and chuckled.

“Mmm… you know, it didn't taste bitter like I expected it to.”

“Ma’zurah has a theory that is because she does not actually have any seed because of her double sex nature.”

He drew back and looked at her. “Oh. I'm sorry… is that something you would have wanted?”

She shrugged. “Ma'zurah does not know. She thinks perhaps it is hard for her to miss what she never expected to have. She does not really think about it, and it is not like any of the girls she has ever been with ever asked her about children. Well, except to make sure that they wouldn't have any.” She laughed.

Julan’s eyebrows rose and he grinned at her. “You’ve been with girls too?”

“Of course. Mazurah does not really choose partners based on gender.” She quirked one whiskered brow at him and a mischievous light glinted in her eyes. “Ma'zurah knows how to use her cock just fine, if that’s what you are thinking. Would Julan like to try it?”

Julan’s eyes widened and his ears heated. “Uh… give me a bit… to… uh… think about that…” he swallowed and glanced down.

She laughed and put a hand on his cheek to make him look up at her. “Ma’zurah is happy with whatever Julan wants. Ma'zurah is with Julan because she likes Julan, not because of the sex.” She paused. “But the sex IS really great…” She leaned in and stole a kiss, grinning.

“Yeah… yeah it is… but thanks.” He held her close again, buried his face in the soft fur of her neck, and relaxed into her embrace. 

Feeling his tiredness finally start to catch up to him, he broke away and stood to retrieve their bedrolls from the packs. He set them on the driest patch of grass he could find and started stripping off his wet pants. She stood and followed suit. He couldn't help but become distracted as she bared more of her form. She laid her wet skirt over her pack to dry and glanced back at him in amusement.

Instead of getting into her own bedroll, she put his on top of hers, tucked herself inside, and held out her arms to him. He hurried to remove the rest of his clothes, laid his sword near at hand, and joined her in the bedroll.

“Hey there!” She giggled and cuddled up against him. 

He sighed in happiness at the feel of her soft fur rubbing against his entire body, and he held her close. “Hey, zulabibi.”

She made an inquisitive noise at him, and he chuckled. “It means most beautiful one.” He kissed her.

“Oh. Thanks.” She grinned mischievously. “Raijo.” She stole a kiss back.

He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Handsome!” She laughed.

He smiled at her and ran his hands through her fur, luxuriating in her softness. “Mmm… zulan isharsha…”

She nipped at his neck playfully. “Zaji…” she teased. She ran her fingers down his stomach and brushed against his cock.

Julan inhaled sharply at the unexpected touch. “What you doing down there?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Only whatever you like…” She gave him a slow, coy blink.

“And what do you think I would like?” He cupped one of her breasts and ran a teasing thumb over one pink nipple.

“Ma’zurah, probably.” she purred. She ran her fingers around the head of his rapidly stiffening cock.

Julan groaned and rolled on top of her to pin her. “You, sera, are going to be the death of me…”

She grinned at him and kicked the bedroll blankets back to wrap her legs around his waist, rubbing herself up against his cock in an extremely suggestive manner. She leaned up to lick his ear, making him gasp.

“Gods… whatever happened to actually getting some sleep tonight?” he asked breathlessly. The tip of his cock pressed up against her slit.

“Mmm… Ma'zurah decided she would rather have Julan’s cock inside her…” she bucked her hips, succeeding in pressing his cock into her a little.

“Mephala!” Julan gasped and thrust further into her. She grinned and continued bucking up against him until he started thrusting into her in earnest.

He buried his face against her neck and moaned. She clasped her arms around his back, and rolled them both over so she was straddling him, and started riding him enthusiastically.

“Oh Ma'zurah! You’re so sexy…” He reached up with both hands and teased her small breasts. She gasped and threw her head back.

She had already recovered from her last climax, and she gripped her aroused cock in one hand, panting in eagerness. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts into his hands.

Julan grinned at her breathlessly, and rolled the tips of her breasts between his fingers. Her lips parted and she groaned loudly. “Oh gods! Oh! Ma'zurah wants you!”

Ma'zurah rode Julan hard; one hand balanced on Julan’s thigh behind her, the other jerking herself off frantically as she bounced on Julan’s cock. “Oh, oh yes! Julan! Jat, jat, jat!” She was well past the point of being able to utter much more than monosyllables, and her cries came in a rush of breath that punctuated each fall of her hips. Her fist pumped her cock faster.

Julan’s lips parted, breath ragged, and he moved his hands to support her hips, half lifting her off his cock with every one of her bounces. His eyes slitted nearly closed as he took in the immensely arousing sight of Ma’zurah enjoying herself so thoroughly on top of him. It was almost too much. He needed to come, soon. “M’zurah… Fuck…” He growled her name as he felt her internal muscles clench, and bucked his hips up, meeting her downward thrust to bury his cock even deeper.

With an exultant scream of “JAT! JULAN!” and a violent shudder, Ma’zurah came, hard. Julan saw her cock twitch in her fist and shoot off a perfect arc before the spasming of her internal muscles dragged him over the brink as well. He added his cries to hers in ecstasy, and felt his cock flood her with slick warmth.

Their perception of time seemed to stretch into a sparking vision of infinity with each gasping spasm, and neither of them were able to keep their eyes open against the overwhelming waves of intense sensation. But the moment was over all too soon, leaving them both feeling drained, happy, and euphorically affectionate.

Ma’zurah collapsed to one side bonelessly. Julan cleaned his chest off with the edge of the blanket and gathered her to him to press his forehead against hers. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she leaned up to brush her lips against his in a shower of light, grazing kisses.

He returned her kisses as best he could, feeling consciousness already escaping him. “You’re amazing...” He sighed, content.

“...no… you…” she breathed in response, lips still brushing his. Her breath slowed, and the inevitable blanket of sleep overtook them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta’agra translations:  
> Jat = yes  
> Ras kud = make [me] come  
> Afa = please  
> Jer nezal opa do = you feel so good  
> Saa, va… = more, [I] am…  
> Raijo = handsome  
> Zaji = sexy  
> Ta’agra Source: http://www.taagra.com
> 
> Velothi translations:  
> Zulabibi = most beautiful  
> Zulan isharsha = beautiful silky one  
> Credit for the Velothi language development goes to the wonderful Tarhiel who was a large part of my inspiration to start writing fanfiction in the first place, and who has generously allowed me to borrow the language. You should read their writing! http://archiveofourown.org/users/tarhiel/
> 
> I only recently started writing so comments and constructive criticism are welcome.
> 
> I realize that Ma’zurah’s particular intersex condition is something of a rarity, but as a non-binary trans person, I find that it’s the body I identify most with. If you want more information on intersexuality, ask and I'll provide resource links.
> 
> Some of the lines are paraphrases or direct quotations from the Julan Ashlander mod. I’m a fan of people taking game quotes and giving them new or more detailed context.


End file.
